


Пространство вариантов для Савады Йемитсу

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на конкурс Reborn Nostra-2012 на тему "Бесконечное множество миров"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пространство вариантов для Савады Йемитсу

1\. 

Савада Йетсуна не желал иметь ничего общего с итальянской ветвью своей семьи.  
Он был инженером-строителем, уважаемым в своем деле человеком, законопослушным и респектабельным, и иметь дело с преступниками, пусть даже богатыми и влиятельными, представлялось ему абсолютно недопустимым.  
Его итальянские родственники считали иначе.

Когда Йетсуна был ребенком, к ним регулярно приезжала тетушка Даниэлла. Потом она, кажется, умерла, а когда Йетсуне было около двадцати, впервые приехал ее сын Тимотео. Они оказались почти ровесниками, Тимотео был лишь на год старше.   
Родители Йетсуны его привечали точно так же, как до того Даниэллу. Поделать с этим сам Йетсуна ничего не мог: родителей положено слушаться.   
И после, став взрослым и поселившись отдельно, он тоже ничего не мог поделать. Родители могли обидеться на его небрежение к итальянским родственникам.  
И если в присутствии жены и подрастающего сына Йетсуна и позволял себе нелестные высказывания в адрес Вонголы, то делал это, по своему собственному мнению, весьма редко и сдержанно — нехорошо подрывать авторитет стариков. И только после смерти родителей он, наконец, позволил себе свести визиты нежеланной родни к минимуму.  
Прекратить эти визиты совсем у него все-таки не вышло. 

Когда сын Йетсуны — Йемитсу — окончил начальную школу, Тимотео Вонгола предложил мальчику провести весенние каникулы на Сицилии. Йетсуна был категорически против и опасался, что его сын, бедовый, слишком склонный к приключениям мальчик, загорится этой идеей.  
— Почему бы ему и не съездить? — сказала тогда Мацу. — В средней школе ему придется учиться куда напряженней, чем прежде. Пусть он отдохнет, отвлечется.  
Йетсуна мрачно смотрел на жену.  
— Ты не понимаешь, эти люди...  
— Не так уж они и ужасны, как тебе кажется, — отмахнулась она. — Нелегальный бизнес — это, конечно, нехорошо, но ведь они не головорезы. Они не убивают и не грабят, а если в чем-то и нарушают закон, так этим грешат все крупные бизнесмены.  
Йетсуна очень сомневался в правоте жены, но разубеждать ее не стал. Чем меньше обсуждают Вонголу в этом доме, тем лучше для всех.

\---

Двенадцатилетний Йемитсу сидел на заборе и смотрел в никуда. Цветущая сакура его не слишком занимала. Он думал о недостижимой Сицилии, на которую он никогда не попадет, раз уж отец так настроен.  
Почему отец так недоволен, Йемитсу не понимал. Слово "мафия" всегда произносили в их семье с осуждением, но это ведь не якудза, о которых пишут в газетах и показывают по телевизору, это совсем другое — сказка о Пламени и могуществе, будто в приключенческой манге. Йемитсу не отказался бы взглянуть хоть одним глазком, а еще лучше — приобщиться к этому миру. Что толку обладать Пламенем и не пользоваться им? Прожить такую же скучную жизнь, как его отец, — сама мысль об этом повергала Йемитсу в уныние.  
В этот весенний денек цветущая сакура не занимала его ну ни капельки.

Соседская девочка, с которой они часто играли, смотрела на него.  
— Йемитсу-сан?  
— Привет, — сказал он безразлично.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной есть мороженое, Йемитсу-сан?  
Ей было только восемь, ей не разрешали ходить в центр города одной. Иногда Йемитсу очень злился на то, что ему приходится возиться с этой малявкой.  
Мороженое вместо Сицилии. Вся его жизнь — один сплошной облом.  
Йемитсу снова посмотрел на свой дом, на тени родителей в окне. Где-то там, в доме, сидел дядя Тимотео и ждал ответа, но Йемитсу уже знал его.  
Конечно, они запретят. Родители — это такие специальные люди, которые просто созданы для того, чтобы портить вам жизнь.

1.1.

— Йемитсу-сан, пойдешь?  
— Ладно, — сказал он и спрыгнул с забора. Взял девочку за маленькую ладошку.   
Все равно Сицилии ему не видать. Если разобраться, в такой ситуации мороженое не самый скверный вариант. Он может даже обожраться мороженым, заболеть ангиной и умереть. Или, к примеру, попасть под машину. Вот родители пожалеют, что не отпустили его с дядей.  
Мысли были дурацкие. Откуда они взялись, Йемитсу не задумывался. Ему иногда лезла в голову всякая чушь, но он редко обращал на нее внимание. Подумаешь, мысли.  
Люди вечно думают о всякой ерунде. Вот его отец, например.

\---

День был ясный и солнечный. Двое детей переходили дорогу в положенном месте, на правильный сигнал светофора.  
Их сбила машина.  
Водитель оказался пьян. Девочка, Угецу Нана, выжила. Мальчик, Савада Йемитсу, умер на месте.

Нане до конца жизни снилось, как, придя в себя после удара об асфальт, она поворачивает голову и видит, что осталось от мальчика, держащего ее за руку. И начинает кричать.  
Крик этот еще очень долго звучал в ее голове. Она улыбалась родителям и знакомым, ходила в школу, обсуждала с подружками мальчиков, примеряла новые платья — а краем глаза всегда видела кровь, оторванную руку и размозженную голову. И кричала, о, как она кричала! Только этот крик никто не слышал, крик терялся в ее улыбке, и наружу не выходило ни звука.

Соседи семейства Угецу — Савада Йетсуна и Савада Мацу — через месяц после трагической смерти сына сами попали в аварию. Хоронить их приехал какой-то иностранец. Нане было все равно. Она была занята собственным криком.

1.2.

В другом мире — Нана смотрела на него снизу вверх, и глаза у нее были цвета шоколада.  
— Йемитсу-сан, пойдешь?  
Йемитсу уже собирался согласиться. Все равно Сицилии ему не видать. Если разобраться, в такой ситуации мороженое не самый скверный вариант. Он может даже обожраться мороженым, заболеть ангиной и умереть. Или, к примеру, попасть под машину. Вот родители пожалеют, что не отпустили его с дядей.  
Мысли были дурацкие. Откуда они взялись, Йемитсу не задумывался. Ему иногда лезла в голову всякая чушь, но он редко обращал на нее внимание. Подумаешь, мысли.  
Люди вечно думают о всякой ерунде. Вот его отец, например.  
— Пойдешь?  
Он хотел согласиться, уже представил, как спрыгивает с забора и берет девочку за руку, но почему-то остался сидеть.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — наверное, я скоро уеду.  
— Куда, Йемитсу-сан? — спросила девочка, подходя ближе.  
— В Италию.  
Он почему-то почувствовал, что так и будет. Словно, сказав это вслух, он приблизился к недостижимой мечте на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Так далеко. Ты привезешь мне что-нибудь, Йемитсу-сан? Что-нибудь небольшое, что не обременит Йемитсу-сана?  
— Конечно, привезу, — сказал он, чувствуя себя взрослым и великодушным.  
— Ладно, я пошел. Увидимся.  
Он махнул рукой и пошел к дому, оглянулся от дверей — девочка все стояла на том же месте и улыбалась. Йемитсу подумал, что Угецу все-таки милая, и побежал в дом.  
Может, ему еще удастся упросить отца, чтобы тот согласился?

\---

Согласие отца показалось Йемитсу практически чудом.  
Савада Йетсуна никогда и ни в чем не менял однажды принятых решений, он был человеком строгих правил и потакать чьим-то капризам считал неуместным. Но все-таки он разрешил сыну поехать на неделю в Италию.  
Почему, Йемитсу не понимал, но какая разница — он был счастлив.

Долгий перелет должен был его вымотать, но с каждым проходящим часом Йемитсу чувствовал лишь возрастающее возбуждение. Ему казалось, вся его жизнь изменилась в тот миг, когда он поднялся на борт самолета. Тимотео дремал весь полет, а Йемитсу смотрел то в иллюминатор, то на пассажиров и стюардов и не мог успокоиться. Радостное нетерпение переполняло его до краев, еще чуть-чуть, и он бы просто взорвался.  
Но как раз в этот момент объявили посадку, и самолет пошел на снижение.

Палермо оглушил Йемитсу. Сырой воздух с моря, шум, запахи — все было чужим, странным, незнакомым.  
Йемитсу смотрел в окно машины. Проплывающие мимо дома выглядели непривычно, люди выглядели непривычно. Он словно попал в другой мир.

Особняк Вонголы поразил Йемитсу до глубины души. Казалось немыслимым, что люди действительно могут жить в таком доме, а не приходить сюда на экскурсии. Еще более удивительным было то, что эти в люди, в общем-то, являлись его родственниками. Он и представить раньше не мог, что Вонгола обладает такими богатствами.  
И сразу отчего-то стыдно стало за своих родителей, за тихую улицу и маленький дом на окраине Намимори. Дома было хорошо — до тех пор, пока Йемитсу не узнал, что бывает иначе.

\---

Три сказочных дня спустя дядя Тимотео вызвал его к себе в кабинет и сказал:  
— Мальчик мой...  
За окном светило солнце, оно било в глаза, не давая рассмотреть лицо Тимотео. Йемитсу вдруг почувствовал, как что-то нехорошее надвигается на него, готовясь захлестнуть с головой. Словно огромная волна приближалась к берегу, где он стоял, не в силах двинуться с места.  
— Мальчик мой, твои родители...  
— Нет, — сказал Йемитсу торопливо.  
— Они погибли. Их сбил пьяный водитель.  
— Нет!  
— Мне так жаль.

Жаль.  
Весь многочасовой перелет Йемитсу думал об этом коротком слове.  
Дяде Тимотео не было жаль, в этом Йемитсу был уверен. Дядя Тимотео вообще не испытывал особой любви к его родителям.  
Йемитсу чувствовал себя страшно одиноким и испуганным. Зря он поехал в Италию. Все то, чем он восторгался последние три дня, вдруг стало казаться фальшивым и бессмысленным. Как бы он хотел вернуть время назад, остаться с родителями и никуда не ездить.

Похороны оплатила Вонгола. Йемитсу стыдился этого, но, с другой стороны, Вонгола тоже была частью семьи. Не лучшей ее частью, конечно, но что поделать, пришлось смириться. Похороны в Японии очень дороги.  
Тимотео в качестве старшего родственника мужского пола присутствовал на кремации. Йемитсу тоже хотел пойти, но его не пустили.

Пришлось остаться дома.  
Дом был пуст, и в этой пустоте было страшно. Почему, Йемитсу не знал. Ничего рационального не было в этом страхе, и изгнать его рассуждениями не получалось.  
Йемитсу думал о печи для кремации, куда поместили тела его родителей, и кусал губы, чтобы не плакать.  
Ему казалось, это он во всем виноват. Он уехал, и это случилось.

\---

Сколько ни старался, потом Йемитсу не мог вспомнить тех дней, когда решался вопрос об опеке над ним. Он помнил день похорон, а дальше не помнил уже ничего. Несколько недель просто исчезли из памяти, будто их и вовсе не было.  
Дальше он помнил только Сицилию. Его дом отныне был там.

2.

На самом деле Йемитсу довольно быстро адаптировался к новой жизни. Уже через месяц он сносно болтал по-итальянскии, выучил, кто кому и кем приходится среди многочисленных обитателей вонгольского особняка, и даже завел друзей.  
Прошлая жизнь и тихий Намимори начинали казаться сном. Йемитсу старался не вспоминать. Зачем? Все равно он не вернется — разве что когда вырастет, да и тогда ехать в Японию будет бессмысленно, ведь у него там больше никого нет.

Своих детей у Тимотео Вонголы не было, зато хватало разнообразных племянников и подопечных. Федерико, считавшийся самым вероятным преемником Тимотео, был из их числа.  
Федерико было уже семнадцать лет, но он почему-то не был против общаться с Йемитсу, которому только должно было исполниться тринадцать.   
Он учил Йемитсу водить машину, стрелять — и пить. В Италии все пили, Йемитсу это удивляло.

Федерико часто делал то, что казалось Йемитсу не слишком хорошим. Пил, курил, водил машину нетрезвым, пугал пистолетом прохожих.   
Но Йемитсу стеснялся говорить что-то поперек взрослому парню, которого дядя Тимотео считал своим наследником. Кто знает, может, Федерико делал все правильно. Может, здесь так и надо.  
Постепенно Йемитсу привык.

\---

Откуда взялась та женщина, Йемитсу не помнил. Она была миловидная, в цветастом легком платье. Федерико подливал ей вина — снова и снова. Женщина смеялась. 

Йемитсу она нравилась. Он был пьян и счастлив, женщина трепала его по волосам и даже пару раз поцеловала.  
Когда Йемитсу пошел в туалет, Федерико догнал его там.  
— Хочешь ее? — спросил Федерико. — А, малыш? Это можно устроить, она сейчас на все согласна.  
Йемитсу почувствовал ужас — и одновременно восторг. Он считал себя еще ребенком, и то, что он увидит сейчас раздетой красивую взрослую женщину, его смущало. Но разве можно было упустить такой шанс? От одной только мысли, что он увидит голую грудь и сможет ее потрогать, его настигло мучительное возбуждение.  
Йемитсу покраснел и еле выдавил:  
— Да, очень.  
— Отлично, — Федерико хлопнул его по плечу, — она твоя, малыш.

Она твоя.  
Йемитсу это пугало до крайности. А вдруг он не сможет? Он ни разу еще даже не целовался, только дрочил на фотографии актрис, выдранные из журналов. Первый секс — это такая ответственность. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так?  
Они приехали в какой-то маленький дом на окраине Палермо, и Йемитсу на подгибающихся ногах прошел в комнату.

Йемитсу был очень благодарен Федерико за то, что тот над ним не смеется. Федерико даже помог ему надеть презерватив и показал, что делать.  
Это было так... так...  
Нелепо. Неловко.  
И здорово.  
Йемитсу казалось, он запомнит это на всю жизнь — как он прикасался к женской груди, как его член вошел во влагалище, как чужой язык оказался у него во рту. Это было словно экзамен, Йемитсу смущался, путался в руках и ногах — и одновременно пребывал на верху блаженства.  
Наконец, все закончилось. Федерико похлопал его по плечу и сунул в руки стакан. Йемитсу жадно глотнул и долго не мог откашляться, это оказалось не вино, а что-то куда более крепкое.  
Смущенный и усталый, Йемитсу ушел спать, а Федерико остался с женщиной. Если она и называла свое имя, то Йемитсу его благополучно забыл, да это и не имело значения. Йемитсу долго лежал, глядя в потолок, а тот то приближался, то удалялся, и это заставляло желудок сжиматься в комок.  
Из соседней комнаты доносился плач и звуки ударов, но Йемитсу почти не обращал на это внимания. Просто шум. Плящущий потолок был куда занятнее.  
Постепенно Йемитсу заснул, и снилось ему что-то странное: холодные стены и жаркое пламя.

Его разбудили громкие причитания. Йемитсу приподнял голову и глянул поверх спинки дивана. В приоткрытую дверь было видно, как женщина цепляется за Федерико и плачет.  
— Нет, сеньор, нет! Пожалуйста, сеньор! — повторяла она снова и снова.  
Лифчик с оборванными лямками, болтавшийся под грудью, и сползшие к щиколоткам чулки составляли всю ее одежду.   
— Нет, сеньор!  
— Пошла вон, — сказал Федерико.  
— Я не могу так идти по улице, сеньор.Пожалуйста...  
— Хочешь выпить? — вдруг сказал Федерико.  
Она и без того еще не протрезвела, но радостно закивала головой.  
Почему? Йемитсу не понимал. Но он давно перестал понимать, что происходит, его мучило первое в жизни похмелье.   
Он лежал на диване и вяло смотрел на то, что происходит.  
Женщина уже не казалась ему миловидной. С кровоподтеком на скуле и растрепанными волосами она утратила большую часть своей привлекательности. И с синяками на заднице. И с некрасиво сползшими чулками.

Федерико принес ей стакан, сказал:  
— Ну, что ты плачешь, дурочка? Тебя трахал тот, кто будет Десятым боссом Вонголы, гордись.  
А потом вытащил откуда-то пистолет и направил женщине в лицо, заорал весело:  
— А ну пошла вон!  
Женщина выронила стакан и бросилась к выходу. Федерико пьяно смеялся.

Йемитсу снова зарылся в подушки и закрыл глаза. Произошедшее его абсолютно не взволновало: то ли он уже достаточно прожил с этими людьми и ко всему привык, то ли все дело было в похмелье.  
Когда Йемитсу проснулся, он почему-то вспомнил не о женщине, а о словах Федерико. Наверное, впервые Йемитсу задумался о своем месте в этой семье. Федерико не был прямым потомком боссов Вонголы. Йемитсу даже не знал, обладает ли этот парень Пламенем. Но именно Федерико должен был получить власть после смерти Девятого.  
Йемитсу вдруг подумал, а кем будет он сам? Ему-то никакого наследства не полагалось.  
Он уже успел насмотреться и осознать, что никто его из семьи не отпустит — раз он оказался частью Вонголы, он всегда будет с ней связан. В конце концов, его родителей Тимотео умудрялся доставать и на другом краю света.  
Мысли о будущем были невеселыми. Йемитсу не знал, кем хочет стать, особых мечтаний у него не было, и раньше ему казалось, что впереди у него полно времени. Теперь он понимал, что времени у него нет. В Вонголе все было иначе, не так, как в обычной жизни. Никто, конечно, не заставлял его заниматься делами семьи, но Йемитсу знал, что его ровесники есть даже среди вонгольских бойцов. Кем он будет в будущем? Такой же шестеркой? Или ему поручат курировать какую-то часть семейного бизнеса? Он даже не сможет стать Хранителем, ведь у него не Пламя одного из элементов, у него Пламя Неба.  
Йемитсу почему-то чувствовал себя обделенным.

\---

Со временем чувство обделенности только выросло, а дружба с Федерико дала сбой.  
Йемитсу было почти шестнадцать, когда внешний советник Вонголы Пьетро ди Альберто предложил ему присмотреться к работе ЦЕДЕФ. Йемитсу понял, что Тимотео принял решение на его счет, и это не радовало. 

Федерико посмеялся, когда узнал о ЦЕДЕФ.  
— Что, малыш, будешь моим советником?  
Йемитсу промолчал.  
Они возвращались с вечеринки в Сиракузах. Федерико был сильно пьян, но место за рулем не уступил. Полиция все равно ничего бы ему не сделала.   
Вечерело, закатное солнце освещало дорогу, окрашивая все вокруг желтым и оранжевым, слепило глаза. Федерико гнал, как сумасшедший. Йемитсу думал о том, что не хочет быть консильери.   
Уже в сумерках Федерико затормозил возле каких-то заброшенных строений.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Йемитсу не слишком довольно.  
— Отлить хочу. Чего бурчишь, мелкий? Выше нос.  
Йемитсу скривился. Он хотел поскорее вернуться. Он устал от Федерико, да и вообще от этой жизни устал. Хотелось чего-то совершенно иного, хотелось быть кем-то другим, жить где-то — но не здесь. Вот только никаких шансов на иную жизнь у него не было.  
Федерико долго не возвращался. Заснул он там, что ли, алкоголик проклятый?  
Йемитсу вылез из машины и пошел его искать.

Место было грустное. Йемитсу часто удивляло, сколько на Сицилии таких неприглядных мест. В Японии такого бы не допустили. В Японии...  
Япония теперь была как сон. То есть Йемитсу мог, наверное, съездить туда, если бы Девятый его отпустил, но даже заводить разговор об этом и то было страшновато. Не то чтобы Йемитсу действительно чего-то боялся. То есть он боялся, конечно, он боялся боли. Там были похоронены не только его родители, но и вся его прошлая жизнь. На самом деле Йемитсу предпочитал мчаться вперед, чем оглядываться назад. Казалось, за его спиной стоит тоска и только и ждет повода наброситься на него. Безопасней было не оглядываться.

Тени от полуразрушенных стен перекрывали одна другую. Повсюду разбросаны были камни, а меж ними торчала сожженая солнцем трава. Тихо было вокруг. Йемитсу едва не споткнулся о брошенную кем-то тачку, потом наступил на кирку, валяющуюся в траве. Казалось, кто-то постепенно разбирал эти руины и вывозил камни для нового строительства, а, может, наоборот пытался здесь все восстановить, но со временем отказался от этой затеи.  
— Федерико!  
Оклик унесло ветром. Йемитсу начало мерещиться, что Федерико его разыграл. Стоит, наверное, возле машины и посмеивается, а может и вовсе уехал.  
— Федерико!  
— Что орешь, мелкий? Забоялся один, что ли?  
Федерико откровенно ржал. Йемитсу остро захотелось его ударить.  
— Что так смотришь?  
Переход от веселья к злобе был так стремителен, как бывает, наверное, только у пьяных. Йемитсу отвел глаза.  
— Нет, ты смотри на меня! На меня смотри, косоглазый! Голубая кровь, потомок Примо! Будешь еще мне прислуживать, дурачок, будешь!  
Йемитсу даже не понимал, о чем Федерико говорит и что на него вообще нашло.  
Федерико размахивал пистолетом.  
— Как ты мне надоел, ты мне вечно мозолишь глаза! Думаешь, ты лучше меня? Думаешь, да?!  
Выстрел грянул — будто гром. Йемитсу подсознательно ждал чего-то в этом роде, но все равно вздрогнул всем телом. Показалось, что пуля прошла совсем рядом.  
Федероко будто сошел с ума.  
— Убью! Я тебя убью, слышишь!  
Йемитсу побежал прочь, думая только об одном: когда этот придурок проспится, он ведь даже ничего не вспомнит, не поверит, что стрелял и угрожал убить. Алкоголь точно делает людей дураками.  
Федерико бежал следом. Внезапно обычный скучный вечер превратился в театр абсурда. Йемитсу всерьез начал бояться, что его сейчас убьют. Не со зла, а просто потому что один придурок слишком много выпил.  
Глупо было бы умереть вот так. Вот ведь проклятье!

2.1.

Федерико пришел в себя только утром. Солнце, низко стоящее над горизонтом, было уже невыносимо ярким, но воздух был еще прохладен, и трава унизана была росой.  
Неподалеку, в густой тени, отбрасываемой полуразрушенной стеной, лежал мальчик.  
Федерико выругался, встал. Голова раскалывалась. Он тупо посмотрел на пистолет, который держал в руке, снова выругался и отбросил его в сторону.  
— Йемитсу? Эй? Ну, какого хрена разлегся?  
Федерико ткнул мальчика носком ботинка. Потом все-таки нагнулся, потряс его за плечо.  
— Йемитсу?  
До Федерико доходило так медленно, будто ползком подбиралось к рассудку. Два пулевых отверстия на спине мальчишки – их не могло там быть, но они были. Федерико проверил пульс и устало сел в траву.  
Кажется, он умудрился пришить своего приятеля. 

И прервал династию, идущую от самого Примо.

Черт, и что же теперь делать? Что он скажет Девятому?  
Слишком ярко блестела трава под солнцем, словно ненастоящая, слишком черны были изломанные тени. Небо было ясным, и только на востоке, еще ниже восходящего солнца тянулись размытой полосой облака.  
Голова у Федерико болела так, что казалось – вот-вот взорвется.  
Что сказать? Может, что Йемитсу сам на него напал? Позавидовал. Ведь мальчишка ему завидовал, Федерико это видел, и остальные тоже могли видеть.  
Федерико придумал и немного успокоился. Вот только на душе все равно было мерзко.

2.2.

В другом мире Йемитсу споткнулся о кирку и схватился за нее. Нелепо, конечно, идти с лопатой против пистолета, но ничего другого в голову просто не приходило. Йемитсу надеялся, что сможет оглушить Федерико, если тот подойдет достаточно близко.  
Было уже почти темно. Йемитсу вскочил на останки стены, занес кирку, намереваясь ударить — и столп огня, возникший из ниоткуда, пожрал Федерико.  
Йемитсу упал спиной в траву. Ужас сковал ему язык, иначе он бы кричал, насколько хватало бы связок.  
Вот Федерико — тот кричал.  
А Йемитсу едва мог дышать. Страшно было так, что казалось, сердце вот-вот остановится.  
Он не понимал, что произошло. У Федерико было с собой что-то воспламеняемое? Или это шаровая молния? Просто молния?  
Скоро Федерико перестал кричать, но прошло еще немало времени, прежде чем Йемитсу заставил себя встать и подойти к нему.  
Пламя было такой силы, что Федерико обгорел до костей. В свете фонарика, который Йемитсу таскал с собой, выглядело это — словно в фильме ужасов — пугающе и нереально. Не получалось думать, что этот набор почерневших костей и есть Федерико.

Надо было сообщить Девятому, но Йемитсу не представлял, как рассказать о случившемся. "Мы поругались, а потом он загорелся?"  
Поругались.  
И он загорелся.  
Поругались.  
Йемитсу затрясло.  
Его никто и никогда не учил пользоваться Пламенем. А что если... что если...  
Что если это было — его Пламя? 

Йемитсу еще никогда никого не убивал. Ощущения были ужасные.

Он просидел так всю ночь. И только когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, Йемитсу отправился в ближайшую деревню, чтобы позвонить. 

\---

Тимотео приехал с Койотом, и это напугало Йемитсу. То есть эти двое часто ездили всюду вместе, но Хранитель Урагана в некотором роде заменял Девятому Вонголе решимость и склонность к радикальным действиям. Когда Тимотео был один, он действовал мягче.  
А Йемитсу не слишком хотелось, чтобы по его поводу принимали радикальные меры. Да, он убил, но ведь убил случайно.  
Только он не знал, как это объяснить.

Двое мужчин в дорогих костюмах бродили по развалинам, а Йемитсу сидел, обхватив колени руками, и старался не показать, насколько он напуган. Хотя, может быть, надо было показать.  
— Значит, в тот момент у тебя в руках была кирка? — спросил Койот.  
Йемитсу кивнул. Он достаточно знал историю Вонголы, чтобы понять, что это, видимо, и есть его оружие. У кого перчатки, у кого вилка, у него вот — кирка. Только вот выяснил он это как-то не лучшим образом.  
— Я знаю, что ты не лжешь, — сказал Тимотео, — но я также знаю, что ты завидовал ему и злился на меня. То, что ты сделал...  
— Это случайность, — сказал Йемитсу, едва шевеля немеющими губами. Он предчувствовал, что сейчас случится что-то плохое. Что-то ужасное.  
— После того, что ты сделал, ты никогда не будешь кандидатом на место Десятого Вонголы. Вендиче давно хотят заполучить кого-то из нашей семьи...  
Нет.  
Йемитсу захлестнуло ужасом. Нет, только не это! Пусть его посадят в обычную тюрьму. Неужели он заслужил заключение в Вендикаре?  
Он невольно смерил взглядом расстояние до кирки.  
— Я не хотел его убивать! Я же не хотел его убивать!  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Тимотео мягко.  
Но Йемитсу всем сердцем чувствовал, что эта мягкость — ложь. Маска, за которой скрыта жестокая сила.  
Или это страх говорил в нем, заглушая голос разума, прикидываясь озарением гиперинтуиции.  
— Я не хотел, — повторил Йемитсу бессильно.

 

2.2.1.

А когда они подошли достаточно близко, Йемитсу вдруг бросился между ними, пропахал коленями по жесткой земле и камням, но дотянулся до кирки. Схватил ее и обернулся.  
— Йемитсу, — сказал Тимотео, — ну зачем же ты...  
Но сожаление его отчего-то казалось неискренним. Йемитсу дрожал, как в лихорадке, страх и неожиданная ненависть рвали его на части.  
Первый всполох его Пламени Тимотео отбил своей тростью. Вторым ударом Йемитсу сумел ранить Койота, но только ранить. Йемитсу начал понимать, что не справится с ними так просто, как с Федерико.

А Йемитсу хотел с ними справиться. Убить хотел. Откуда это вдруг взялось в нем, он не знал. Он не любил Тимотео и его Хранителей, но никогда не желал им смерти. Он вообще никогда никому не желал смерти. Как до этого дошло?

 

2.2.1.1.

Он чувствовал их намерения так явно, как если бы сидел у них в головах. Йемитсу вдруг осознал, что сильнее их, сильнее Девятого Вонголы и уж тем более сильнее его Хранителя. Они были взрослыми, опытными, а он всего лишь мальчишкой с киркой, но у него был шанс победить.  
И Йемитсу собирался этим шансом воспользоваться.

Действительно ли он был сильнее, или у Тимотео просто рука не поднялась убить его, Йемитсу не смог бы сказать наверняка. Возможно, Тимотео и сам до конца не знал, сможет он убить или нет.  
Йемитсу тоже не знал, сможет ли. Но он смог.

Когда все закончилось, Йемитсу подошел к убитым и сел рядом с телом Девятого. Он не питал к опекуну большой любви, но все равно чувствовал себя так, словно совершил нечто настолько ужасное, что проще было лечь рядом с жертвами своего Пламени и умереть, чем жить дальше.  
Как жить дальше, если ты убил троих меньше, чем за сутки?

Неожиданное ощущение чьего-то присутствия заставило его вскочить на ноги, снова вцепиться дрожащими руками в черенок кирки. В вспышках собственного Пламени они появились перед ним, и Йемитсу осознал, что все, это конец. Для него все было кончено, ибо пред ним стояли Вендиче — точь-в-точь такие, как в страшных байках, которые любил рассказывать Федерико. Высоченные, в черных плащах и старинных цилиндрах, с лицами, обмотанными бинтами, они показались бы нереальными — если бы не их подавляющая, чудовищная аура.   
— Йемитсу Савада, — произнес тяжелый, почти овеществленный голос, — теперь ты считаешься главой семьи, и мы не можем тебя тронуть. Но если ты оступишься снова, мы придем за тобой, Вонгола.  
И они исчезли.  
Йемитсу осел в траву, ноги его не держали.

\---

Любой другой сказал бы, что жизнь не может перемениться вот так, в одночасье, но Йемитсу доподлинно знал, что может. С ним такое уже случалось — когда погибли его родители.

Правды о том, как умер Девятый Вонгола, так никто и не узнал. Йемитсу хватило хладнокровия не сознаваться ни в чем и рассказать, что Федерико с перепоя напал сначала на него, а потом и на дона Тимотео.   
В глубине души Йемитсу чувствовал свою вину — словно кровоточащую рану, но со временем рана зажила, и он сам почти поверил в свою ложь. В конце концов, не так уж он был и виноват. 

Быть главой семьи оказалось не так просто, как ему представлялось когда-то. Но, в общем-то, он справился. Спустя четыре года он уже уверенно чувствовал себя в роли Десятого Вонголы и не представлял, что все могло сложиться иначе. Да и как иначе-то? Вообразить потомка Примо в ЦЕДЕФ или Варии было попросту невозможно. Он должен был стать главой семьи — и стал.

Все чаще ему говорили о том, что пора бы жениться и обзавестись наследником. Йемитсу было только двадцать, но он понимал, откуда берется у окружающих желание его немедленно женить: всему причиной был Тимотео, за сорок восемь лет жизни так и не сподобившийся жениться и продолжить династию самым естественным способом.  
Сказать по правде, Йемитсу пока тоже жениться не хотел, но он хотя бы понимал, что придется.  
И, в общем-то, собирался это сделать рано или поздно. Собирался ровно до тех пор, пока — через четыре месяца после его двадцатого дня рождения — не случилась с ним одна странная встреча.

Кончался ноябрь. Бесконечное сицилийское лето все-таки подходило к своему завершению, и все чаще на остров обрушивались циклоны.  
Йемитсу шел по улице — он любил пройтись, ему лучше думалось на ходу, чем в тиши кабинета — когда его вдруг окликнули.   
— Сеньор! Подождите, сеньор!  
Он остановился. Полная женщина торопливо шагала к нему. Мальчик, которого она держала за руку, едва за ней поспевал.  
Мальчик был в костюмчике, в белой рубашке, и выглядел — или скорее пытался выглядеть, словно прилежный ученик воскресной школы. Волосы его сбились сосульками, да взгляд у него был слишком напряженный. Недетский совсем, серьезный взгляд.  
И если мальчик был одет относительно прилично, то женщина выглядела более чем странно: в юбке и легкой блузке — и большом теплом платке, накинутом на голову и плечи. Сумка, висевшая через плечо, дополняла этот своеобразный наряд. Из-под платка выбивались нечесанные пряди темных волос.   
Йемитсу уже приготовился достать бумажник, чтобы дать ей несколько лир, но женщина заговорила.  
— Ведь вы Десятый Вонгола? — сказала она. — Это ведь вы?  
— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Йемитсу.  
— Я привела вам нашего мальчика. Это наш сын, — и подтолкнула мальчика в спину. — Покажи отцу.  
"Какой сын? Покажи что?" — хотел спросить Йемитсу, но мальчик поднял руку, и в ладошке его появился сгусток чистого пламени. Рука ребенка будто придерживала этот пылающий шар снизу, не давая упасть.  
У Йемитсу аж дыхание перехватило. Пламя предсмертной воли?

И вот так просто?  
Этот мальчишка зажигает Пламя просто в ладони?!  
"Повезло пацану", — это единственное, о чем Йемитсу подумал в первый миг. Это была вспышка какой-то нелепой, но абсолютно непобедимой зависти. Повезло, как же ему повезло.  
Его Пламя можно использовать в любой момент, оно не привязано ни к оружию, ни к нелепым предметам. Удивительно, почти неправдоподобно. Такое в истории Вонголы было лишь однажды.

И лишь потом пришло осознание, что мальчик действительно обладает Пламенем Вонголы.

Сияющий шар огромной силы покоился в детской ладони, а мальчик смотрел поверх шара — не застенчиво, не испуганно, а словно пытаясь понять, прошел ли он экзамен. Достаточно ли он хорош, чтобы этот человек признал его своим сыном?  
Йемитсу стало не по себе от этого взгляда. 

Мальчик был слишком взрослым, чтобы оказаться его ребенком.

— Сколько тебе лет, малыш? — спросил Йемитсу, опустившись на корточки.  
— Шесть.  
Хотелось сказать: "Сеньора, он не может быть моим сыном. Когда вы забеременели, мне было лет тринадцать". Много чего хотелось сказать.  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Чего вы хотите, сеньора?  
— Он ваш сын, — повторила она. — Я назвала его Занзасом — в честь того, что он родился от Десятого Вонголы.

"Тебя трахал Десятый Вонгола!" — вспомнил вдруг Йемитсу.  
Но это не могла быть она. Или могла?  
Опустившиеся люди часто выглядят старше своих лет.

Он все еще не понимал, чего она хочет. Денег на содержание сына?  
А женщина неожиданно толкнула мальчика в его руки и торопливо пошла прочь, почти побежала. Йемитсу только сейчас понял, что одежда на мальчике засаленная и старая.  
Занзас смотрел на него — не испуганно, нет, скорее настороженно.  
Йемитсу вздохнул и поднялся.  
— Ну, что, малыш? Пойдем выясним, чей ты сын.  
Взгляд у мальчишки был — словно у зверя в капкане.   
— Не бойся, — сказал Йемитсу, — кем бы ты ни был, на улицу я тебя не выставлю. Пошли.

 

2.2.1.2.

В другом мире Девятый Вонгола сражался с шестнадцатилетним мальчиком в развалинах старого дома, а солнце всходило все выше, осушая росистую траву.

Йемитсу чувствовал намерения Тимотео и Койота так явно, как если бы сидел у них в головах. Он вдруг осознал, что сильнее их, сильнее Девятого Вонголы и уж тем более сильнее его Хранителя. Они были взрослыми, опытными, а он всего лишь мальчишкой с киркой, но у него был шанс победить.  
И Йемитсу собирался этим шансом воспользоваться.  
Вот только не вышло.

Когда у него, наконец, выбили кирку из рук, он понял, что сейчас умрет. И устало сел в траву, ноги его не держали, а какая разница, как умирать — стоя ли, сидя.

Неожиданное ощущение чьего-то присутствия заставило его снова вскочить. В вспышках собственного Пламени они появились перед ним, и Йемитсу стиснул зубы. Пред ним стояли Вендиче — точь-в-точь такие, как в страшных байках, которые любил рассказывать Федерико. Высоченные, в черных плащах и старинных цилиндрах, с лицами, обмотанными бинтами, они показались бы нереальными — если бы не их подавляющая, чудовищная аура.  
— Йемитсу Савада, — произнес тяжелый, почти овеществленный голос, — ты пойдешь с нами.

Цепи сковали его руки. Йемитсу чувствовал одновременно ужас и облегчение. Так или иначе, но время умирать ему еще не пришло. Он просто отправиться в тюрьму — да, в самую страшную и таинственную из всех, что можно себе вообразить, но жить он будет.

— Мне так жаль, мой мальчик, — сказал Тимотео напоследок.  
И пока Йемитсу уводили, он все думал об этом "так жаль". Ему казалось, истинных сожалений тут было не больше, чем в том "жаль", которое он услышал после смерти родителей. Но впервые ему пришло на ум, что, возможно, Тимотео и не лжет, просто он не умеет сожалеть по-настоящему.  
Зато Йемитсу самому предстояло теперь очень много сожалеть. Так много, что сложно было это даже представить. 

\---

Как к опасному преступнику, к нему не отнеслись. О том, как содержат в Вендикаре опасных преступников, Йемитсу узнал в первый же день пребывания там. Его провели по одному из подземных уровней, меж рядов стеклянных резервуаров, где узники выглядели рыбками в аквариуме. Когда после этого Йемитсу оказался не в подобной банке, а в обычной одиночной камере, он испытал немалое облегчение  
Ничего страшного с ним не случилось. Сказать по правде, с ним просто перестало что-либо происходить.  
Он ел, бродил по камере, спал. Один день сменялся другим, и скоро Йемитсу обнаружил, что утратил чувство времени.  
Для его деятельной натуры все это было пыткой, но, с другой стороны, все могло сложиться хуже. Он мог бы сейчас плавать в физрастворе, не способный даже расшибить себе башку, если вдруг захочется.  
К слову сказать, не захотелось ни разу. Не по нутру ему был такой конец.

Иногда он впадал в прострацию, но чаще проводил время за физическими упражнениями и разговорами вслух. Он говорил сам с собой, все чаще говорил по-японски, извлекая из памяти язык, который начинал уже немного забывать. И еще Йемитсу много думал – о себе, о Вонголе, о своих предках. О том, почему все сложилось так, как сложилось.

Его вечность, заполненную общением с самим собой, однажды все-таки прервали. Йемитсу отвели в небольшую комнату, где его ожидал седой мужчина в дорогом костюме. Мужчина поднялся ему навстречу, и Йемитсу с удивлением узнал в нем Тимотео. За время, что они не виделись, тот умудрился совсем поседеть.  
С неожиданным ужасом Йемитсу подумал о том, сколько же времени прошло, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, это уже случилось, изменить он ничего не мог.  
— Ты так повзрослел, мой мальчик, — сказал Тимотео.  
— А вы постарели, — сказал Йемитсу без всяких задних мыслей.  
— Четыре года прошло.  
Всего-то? Йемитсу готов был поверить, что проторчал здесь лет десять-пятнадцать.  
— Я полагаю, у тебя было время все обдумать, — сказал Тимотео. – Присядем, нам нужно поговорить.  
Йемитсу опустился на диван. Он уже понял, зачем глава Вонголы навестил его.

 

3.

После своего двадцать первого дня рождения внешний советник Вонголы Савада Йемитсу поехал в Японию. «Навестить могилы предков», — так он объяснил свою неожиданную прихоть своему Дону.  
На самом же деле Йемитсу просто хотел разобраться в себе. Его жизнь представлялась ему чередой случайных событий, где он почти ничего не решал, и не сказать, чтобы Йемитсу был от этого в большом восторге.  
Он хотел понять, кто он и чего хочет от жизни — обычное дело для парня двадцати одного года от роду. Возможно, именно так и рассудил Тимотео, отпуская Йемитсу в поездку.

Япония показалась Саваде совсем чужой. Он не был здесь семь лет — треть всей жизни — и многое успел позабыть.   
Родной Намимори выглядел в его глазах теперь захолустным городишком. Странно было снова ходить по этим улицам и понимать, насколько они тихи и малолюдны.

Девушку он встретил на кладбище. Йемитсу был здесь лишь однажды и подумал было, что ошибся с могилой. Но нет, девушка и впрямь сидела перед могилой его родителей. Она оглянулась при его приближении, и Йемитсу вдруг понял, что знает ее.  
Он силился вспомнить, откуда, где он мог ее видеть, а девушка улыбалась странной, почти блаженной улыбкой:  
— Йемитсу-сан, вы вернулись в Японию?  
— Нана… — выговорил он глухо.  
Прошлое, такое далекое, почти позабытое, неожиданно придвинулось к нему, и это оказалось непросто вынести.  
— Я так рада вас видеть, Йемитсу-сан.  
В ее улыбке, такой ясной, детской, Йемитсу чудилось безумие, но он решил, это оттого, что он сам был на грани сумасшествия.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, и ему показалось, в груди его что-то порвалось. Будто пелена всех этих лет, наконец, спала, обнажив его настоящего. Он действительно вернулся домой.

Даже если дома здесь у него уже не было, он все равно вернулся.

\---

Нана пригласила его в гости к своим родителям. Он вспомнил их лица и с трудом, но вспомнил имена. Они долго говорили о его семье, о том, как печально тогда все сложилось. Когда Нана вышла из комнаты, ему рассказали, что в тот день она была с его родителями, они повели ее есть мороженое.  
— Она все видела, — сказал ее отец тихо. – И увиденное так ее потрясло, что с тех пор она…  
— Не совсем в себе, — сказала ее мать.  
Йемитсу тогда выразил им свое сочувствие, а после спросил разрешения пригласить их дочь в кафе. Разрешение ему дали.

Пока он беседовал с четой Угецу, на улице прошел дождь. Но вот дождь кончился, и Йемитсу с Наной вышли на улицу – рука об руку.  
Прояснилось, но в небе местами висели еще белые и серые пышные облака. Небо было ярко-голубое, солнце светило, но не грело, и ветер задувал прохладный. На мокрой земле лежали, сорванные дождем и ветром, листья сакуры.  
— Родители слишком переживают за меня, — сказала Нана, глядя на носки своих туфель.  
— Я их понимаю.  
— Я вовсе не больна. Иногда мне снятся кошмары, но я стараюсь об этом не думать. В мире так много хорошего, зачем же думать о плохом?  
Эту неожиданную мудрость он увез с собой на Сицилию. И там, разбираясь с делами ЦЕДЕФ, часто вспоминал о словах Наны.

Сказать по правде, вспоминал он не только о ее словах, но и о ее глазах, о губах, о холмиках грудей, мягко обрисованных обычной незатейливой блузкой. Вспоминал об улыбке Наны – безмятежной, словно небо в самый ясный солнечный день. Ему тоже хотелось научиться не думать о плохом. Он боялся того лица, что видел в зеркале, — это было лицо убийцы.

Тимотео не удивился, когда Йемитсу поехал в Японию снова. И снова. И снова. Молодой парень нашел себе девушку, что в этом особенного? Такова жизнь.

За пару месяцев до своего совершеннолетия Нана забеременела. Семейство Угецу спешно дали согласие на брак, и вскоре после своего двадцатого дня рождения Угецу Нана стала женой Савады Йемитсу. Ему было тогда двадцать три года. Он временно отошел от дел, купил дом на окраине Намимори и долгими днями пытался забыть обо всем, из чего последние годы состояла его жизнь.

Впрочем, конечно, забыть ему не дали.

\---

Йемитсу ездил на Сицилию, но всегда возвращался. Небольшой дом, купленный в кредит, по-детски доверчивая, вечно улыбающаяся жена и маленький сын казались ему точкой опоры, в которой он так нуждался.  
— На самом деле тебе это не нужно, — сказал ему однажды Тимотео. — Ты не семейный человек, как и я сам, в тебе этого нет.  
Йемитсу тогда сказал, что Девятый ошибается. Но потом часто задумывался о его словах.

Маленькому Тсуне было два года, когда Девятый нагрянул в Намимори с визитом.  
И когда они пили чай вдвоем, Тимотео вдруг сказал, что понимает.  
Понимает все — и женитьбу на смешной полусумасшедшей девочке, и этот дом, и пугливого сына.  
— Ведь у меня теперь тоже есть сын, — сказал Тимотео.  
Йемитсу взглянул на него внимательно. На очередного мальчика, которого Тимотео взял под опеку год назад, Йемитсу до сих пор почти не обращал внимания. Мальчишка был еще слишком мал, чтобы играть хоть какую-то роль в делах семьи, а останется ли он в Вонголе, когда подрастет, это еще было под вопросом. Потенциальных наследников, которых Девятый откапывал из ниоткуда, в Вонголе всегда хватало.  
Но в этом ребенке Тимотео, казалось, был заинтересован. Неужели мальчишка действительно его сын, и это усыновление — не простая формальность? Надо же. Старый холостяк наконец-то попался в самую простую и беспощадную ловушку из всех, что бывают в мире, — в ловушку привязанности.

Со двора послышался плач, и они поспешили туда.  
Тсуна плакал, испугавшись соседской собачонки, и во лбу его сияло Пламя Предсмертной воли. Йемитсу отчего-то кольнуло дурным предчувствием. Он взял сына на руки, но предчувствие разрасталось, оборачиваясь страхом.  
Что наша жизнь? Всего лишь горсть песка, которая будет развеяна ветром.

 

4.

Четыре года спустя он вспомнил о том своем предчувствии. Четыре года спустя, когда на особняк Вонголы напала Вария.

Йемитсу бежал по коридорам, будто пытаясь скрыться от ощущения, что все происходящее ему до боли знакомо. Сейчас все было иначе, но ему казалось, Занзасом движет то же самое, что когда-то двигало и им. Ему казалось, он понимает.

В кабинете Девятого было тихо. Дон Тимотео стоял у окна.  
— Девятый... — Йемитсу начал и замолчал.  
— Вария? — сказал Тимотео. — Мне показалось, я видел Леви. Это Вария?  
— Да. Девятый, Занзас и Сквало скоро будут здесь.  
— Я знаю. Я ожидал чего-то в этом роде.  
— Девятый, вам нужно уходить.  
— Нет, — сказал Тимотео, — я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Йемитсу вздрогнул и на миг отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— Девятый, Занзас ваш сын. Что бы он ни натворил, он остается вашим ребенком. Не делайте того, о чем потом можете пожалеть.   
— Много людей погибло?  
— Он идет к вам.  
— Занзас хочет моей смерти.  
— Возможно, он хочет поговорить.  
— Я сомневаюсь в этом, — сказал старик.  
— Девятый, прошу вас... Если вы его убьете, вы не сможете потом себе это простить. Это будет разъедать вашу душу.  
— Йемитсу, — сказал Тимотео тихо.  
Тот замолчал.

Снаружи был ясный день, но тяжелые темные портьеры отсекали солнечный свет, кабинет Девятого тонул в полумраке.

— Позаботься об охране замка, — сказал Тимотео. — С Занзасом я разберусь сам.

\---

Не то чтобы Йемитсу было жаль старика или мальчишку. Занзаса он всегда считал наглым выскочкой, которому место в тех трущобах, откуда он вылез. А Тимотео — к нему Йемитсу относился столь неоднозначно, что затруднился бы с ответом, привязан он к старику или же ненавидит его.  
Но Йемитсу был уверен, что убийство сына сломает Девятого рано или поздно. А сломается Тимотео — Вонголе тоже не устоять.  
Как и когда это случилось, что он вдруг начал считать Вонголу не потенциальной собственностью, а семьей, родственниками своими, он не знал. Но коль уж случилось, приходилось с этим жить.

Йемитсу отдал распоряжения своей команде и бегом направился в командный пункт охраны. Предчувствия у Йемитсу были очень нехорошие.

Он распахнул двери и остановился. Скривился, вздохнул.  
Никого не было, лишь трупы.  
Он торопливо прошел меж телами, наклоняясь над каждым, проверяя пульс. Все были мертвы, не выжил никто.  
Проклятье.  
Вария.  
Йемитсу сообщил новость своим и велел направить группу в апартаменты Девятого. И снова побежал.  
Но не в кабинет Тимотео, а вниз. Почему-то Йемитсу казалось, что ему нужно быть там. 

\---

Он опоздал, они уже сражались. Изъеденные Пламенем колонны стояли мрачным напоминанием о том, как хрупка в этом мире любая привязанность.  
Всполохи убийственного света мелькали далеко впереди.

— Наконец-то ты показал свое истинное лицо, старик! Давай, сделай то, что ты давно хотел, убей меня! — донесся срывающийся голос Занзаса.  
"Сделай то, что ты давно хотел".  
Могло ли быть так, что Тимотео действительно хотел этого?  
Йемитсу знал, что никаких особых чувств Девятый к своему ребенку никогда не испытывал. Но желатьсвоему сыну смерти?  
— Ты всегда хотел от меня избавиться! Я всегда был для тебя помехой, соринкой в глазу!  
Обычный подростковый бред, в общем-то. Йемитсу замедлил шаг. Кажется, никто не собирался никого убивать. По крайней мере, он не чувствовал ни малейшей опасности. А вмешиваться в чужие семейные ссоры — себе дороже.  
— Йемитсу просил тебя не убивать, но после того, что ты натворил...  
Вот проклятье, и его приплел. Зачем, спрашивается? Йемитсу ускорил шаг.  
— Это я тебя убью! — донесся отчаянный выкрик Занзаса.  
Йемитсу даже смешно на миг стало. Хочешь убивать — убей, мальчик. Зачем же болтать? Старик опытнее и умнее тебя на полвека, не давай ему форы.

Йемитсу уже почти бежал. Теперь он их видел — Занзаса с огненным шаром в руке, занесенной для удара, Тимотео с тростью наперевес. Сквало, лежащего под колонной — то ли мертвого, то ли умирающего.  
Вокруг Тимотео разливалось мерцающее сияние. Йемитсу понял, что сейчас будет, и невольно посочувствовал парню.

 

4.1.

Не верилось, что Тимотео действительно это сделает.  
Йемитсу не думал, что тот пожалеет сына, конечно, но все равно — не верилось ему, что Тимотео на это пойдет.  
Занзас закричал:  
— Что это за техника?  
И в этот миг Йемитсу увидел, как, шатаясь, поднимается Сквало. Казалось, жизни в мальчишке осталось всего ничего, но рыпаться он от этого не перестал.  
Йемитсу подумал, что теперь понимает, как Сквало победил Тира. Десять раз можно расслабиться и решить, что с мальчишкой покончено, и оказаться не готовым к тому, что тот встанет и снова полезет в бой.  
Тимотео оказался не готов.  
Йемитсу, в общем-то, тоже. Он побежал, но не успел.

Сквало оттолкнул Занзаса с линии удара и всадил меч в босса Вонголы. И, не удержавшись на ногах, начал падать вперед. А трость в руках Тимотео все мерцала, и худенькая фигурка мальчика с мечом оделась в лед, и что-то кричал Занзас, снова занося руку для удара. Йемитсу не успел.  
Когда он добежал, Тимотео был уже мертв, а Занзас стоял, привалившись к ледяной скульптуре своего приятеля.  
Йемитсу готов был драться, но Занзас сполз на пол, тяжело дыша. Рубашка его была в нескольких местах прожжена, и по лбу стекала кровь. И обе руки были вморожены в ледяную глыбу. Казалось, из-за этого льда Занзас и свалился, просто не мог удержать эту тяжесть.  
Но когда Йемитсу подошел ближе, Занзас попытался его этим льдом ударить.

 

4.1.1.

Спустя четыре дня, когда Тимотео Вонгола был уже похоронен, Йемитсу спустился в камеру, где был заперт Занзас.  
В особняке Вонголы имелись и тюремные камеры. В те времена, когда строилось это здание, больше похожее на крепость, люди предпочитали иметь все необходимое под рукой.  
— Тебя заберут в Вендикаре, — сказал Йемитсу.  
Занзас только глянул на него исподлобья и промолчал. Выглядел он плохо. Йемитсу не собирался его жалеть, но все равно поймал себя на том, что сочувствует мальчишке. Измученный, загнанный в угол, тот напоминал Йемитсу его самого.  
— Получил, что хотел? – сказал Занзас хрипло. – Ты же спал и видел, как станешь Десятым.  
— Это не так, — сказал Йемитсу, а сам усомнился. Занзас был таким же потомком Вонголы, как и он сам, намерения людей он должен был чувствовать отлично. Йемитсу не знал, действительно ли он лгал самому себе – или это ненависть застила Занзасу глаза.  
— Возможно, ты отправишься в Вендикаре не до конца жизни. Это будет зависеть от тебя.  
— Да пошел ты, — отозвался Занзас. 

Ушел оттуда Йемитсу с тяжелым сердцем. Неприятно было думать о том, что он сам был вот таким нелепым озлобленным мальчишкой, и точно так же сам едва не разрушил свою жизнь.  
Хотел ли он стать Десятым Вонголой? Йемитсу еще не привык к этой роли и предчувствовал, что привыкать будет долго. Очень хотелось оказаться в Намимори, рядом с Наной. Там он мог быть глупым, смеяться и не думать о серьезных проблемах.  
А ведь придется привезти семью сюда. Вот только Йемитсу отчего-то противился этой мысли. Он не хотел такой жизни своему сыну. Пусть лучше растет рядом со своей смешной мамой в счастливом краю, где нет бед страшнее, чем плохие отметки в школе. Нане и Тсунаеши не место на Сицилии.

 

4.1.2.

В мире, где Савада Йемитсу так и не женился, на четвертый день после похорон он спустился в камеру, где была заперта Занзас.  
В особняке Вонголы имелись и тюремные камеры. В те времена, когда строилось это здание, больше похожее на крепость, люди предпочитали иметь все необходимое под рукой.  
— Тебя заберут в Вендикаре, — сказал Йемитсу.  
Занзас только глянула на него исподлобья и промолчала.  
Грязная она была, измученная, вонючая — ее не выводили в сортир, предоставив возможность ходить в штаны. Порванная рубашка открывала на всеобщее обозрение смуглое плечо и немаленькую уже грудь. Лифчик был испачкан кровью.  
Йемитсу с удивлением осознал, что девчонка-то выросла. Он привык воспринимать ее как ребенка, но ребенком Занзас уже не была.  
Йемитсу она никогда не нравилась. Наглая вульгарная дрянь, но, быть может, и из нее вышел бы толк?  
— Тебе ведь всего шестнадцать, — сказал Йемитсу. — Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни в тюрьме?  
— Иди к черту, — ответила она хрипло.  
Йемитсу ждал, что она снова пытается его ударить глыбой льда, сковывавшей ее руки, но у девчонки, похоже, уже не было на это сил.  
— Тебе там не понравится, девочка. Правда, там чисто. Даже слишком чисто, уж поверь мне. Или я могу оставить тебя здесь, чтобы ты сгнила в собственных испражнениях.  
— Иди к черту, мудак.  
— Я-то уйду, а вот ты останешься подыхать. Ты этого хочешь?  
Йемитсу хмыкнул, демонстративно поморщился и пошел к двери.  
— Ты сгниешь тут, а твой дружок зато останется вечно молодым. Как мамонтенок в вечной мерзлоте.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — сказала девочка ему в спину.  
Йемитсу остановился. На самом деле он даже и не предполагал, что упоминание о Сквало может ее задеть. Просто съязвил, а вышло, похоже, очень удачно.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты родила мне сына, — сказал он. — Или дочь, как получится.  
— Ты совсем извращенец?  
— Что плохого в том, чтобы рожать детей? Или ты никогда не планировала этим заниматься?  
Занзас молча смотрела на него. Глаза у нее были воспаленные, усталые.  
— С моим пламенем и твоим пламенем мы можем произвести на свет сильнейшего босса Вонголы из всех, что были до этого. Как тебе это?  
— Ты иначе себе бабу найти не можешь?  
— С таким Пламенем, как у тебя? И много таких? Не глупи, девочка, ты прекрасно меня поняла.  
— Иди к черту, — повторила она.  
Как попугай. Она и похожа была на попугая, взъерошенная, сердитая, с яркими перьями в волосах.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал он и ушел.

Девчонка не была дурой. Йемитсу был уверен, что она согласится.  
И она действительно согласилась – неделю спустя, когда самоуверенности у нее поубавилось.

Йемитсу ни разу не пожалел о своем неожиданном решении. Из девчонки вышла хорошая помощница в семейных делах — и хорошая мать. А то, что жена была не очень, так на это он с самого начала не рассчитывал.  
По крайней мере, она не спала со всеми направо и налево, а один любовник за всю жизнь — это можно было и стерпеть. Всегда существовала опасность, что они захотят от него избавиться, но Йемитсу старался не доводить до открытого конфликта. Он знал, что по большей части Занзас все устраивает — ее семья, ее дети, ее Вария. Ее Сквало.  
Иногда Йемитсу думал о том, как сложилась бы его жизнь, женись он на скромной милой девушке вроде тех, на которых заглядывался когда-то. Но сильная жена, жена-боец оказалась причиной его успеха. Его и Занзас боялись и уважали куда больше, чем боялись бы его одного. Йемитсу хорошо это понимал.  
Но иногда все-таки думал о том, какой могла бы быть его жена – в иной жизни, где все было бы иначе.

 

4.2.

Йемитсу уже почти бежал. Теперь он их видел — Занзаса с огненным шаром в руке, занесенной для удара, Тимотео с тростью наперевес. Сквало, лежащего под колонной — то ли мертвого, то ли умирающего.  
Вокруг Тимотео разливалось мерцающее сияние. Йемитсу понял, что сейчас будет, и невольно посочувствовал парню.  
Занзас закричал:  
— Что это за техника?  
Йемитсу замедлил шаг. Не хотелось на это смотреть. Он подошел только, когда все было уже кончено: один мальчик лежал под колонной, не шевелясь, другого вморозили в вечный лед.  
Тимотео вытер лицо – пот ли он отирал или слезы, было не понять.  
— Вы не ранены, Девятый?  
— Нет, — сказал Тимотео, — я не ранен. Сквало, кажется, еще жив, посмотри.  
— Что вы хотите, чтобы с ним сделали?  
— Ничего, — сказал Тимотео устало, — ничего.  
— Он напал на вас, Девятый.  
— Пусть его раны осмотрят. И заприте его, я позже приму решение.  
— Вы все-таки ранены, — сказал Йемитсу ему вслед.  
Тимотео покачал головой. Но Йемитсу видел эту рану – так явственно, как если бы она была физической. Старик все-таки был привязан к своему сыну – так, как не был привязан ни к кому из них.

\---

В офис ЦЕДЕФ Йемитсу вернулся только к вечеру. Сел в кресло и закрыл глаза. Лал Мирч беспокойно расхаживала по кабинету, но Йемитсу она не мешала. Он давно привык к ней.  
Он ко всем ним давно привык.  
— Значит, теперь вы – потенциальный Десятый? – спросила вдруг Лал.  
— Нет.  
— Но как же?..  
— Мы обсудили все с доном Тимотео и решили, что со временем это будет Тсуна. Когда он повзрослеет достаточно, его начнут учить.  
— Но, босс, вы… Вы были бы достойным Десятым.  
— Мое место здесь, — сказал Йемитсу.  
Он не кривил душой. Он уже не представлял, что все могло бы сложиться иначе. Здесь и сейчас он был на своем месте и твердо стоял на земле.


End file.
